


untitled

by were_lemur



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Drabble, Mental Institutions, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-09
Updated: 2008-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wishes they hadn't saved her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

I wish they hadn't stopped me, hadn't dragged me back when I'd run to the sea. They saved my life, but I'd been willing to throw it away in exchange for one final, fatal ecstasy.

For months I'd heard him calling me every night when I rubbed the hard nub between my legs. And I'd dreamed of that completion, every hole filled as he dragged me down. Instead, I am locked up in this white, sterile room

At night, I ride the strap of my straitjacket, and pretend the arms are his tentacles crushing the last breath from my lungs.


End file.
